13 January 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-01-13 ; Comments *A 94 minute recording of a 110 minutes show is available. The Max-Dat mixtape completes the show. Sessions *Lovejunk one and only session. Recorded 1997-11-02. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown artist: The Big World Of Little Adam (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 4 - Black & White Classics) TVT 1600 @ $ *''JP - "No slang terms for genitals in this programme..." ''@ $ *Sonar Tribe: Heat Sensor (12 inch - New Mind ) Digital UK @ $ *'File 1' cuts in 40s from end of above track *Be/Non: Stripping Gears (CD - You're Playing With Children In The Land Of The Bugs ) Turnbuckle *Nonplace Urban Field: Plane Spotting (2xLP - Golden Star ) Incoming! @ $ *Lovejunk: Harrison Ford (Peel Session) *Avrocar: Ueno (7 inch – Screen ) Earworm @''' *DJ Kaos & DJ Huxley: Phantom (12 inch ) Go Mental Records '''@ *Bill Smith Combo Tuff (Various Artists LP - 20 Great Guitar Instrumentals ) Cascade Records *Ruins: Uskilsdos Zaimm (CD - Refusal Fossil ) Skingraft @''' *Modest Mouse: Heart Cooks Brain (2xLP - The Lonesome Crowded West ) Up Records '''$ *Lovejunk: Parents Can't Win (Peel Session) *Cee-Mix: Safe Slip (2xLP - Low Flying Fragments ) Incoming! @ $ *Empress: I'm Not Cut Out For This (7 inch – Empress ) 555 Recordings *...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Prince With A Thousand Enemies (CD - ..And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead ) Trance Syndicate Records :: (9:30 news) *Royal Trux: Steal Your Face (3xLP - Singles, Live, Unreleased ) Domino *Cristian Vogel: Never Too Late Lekebusch Mix (12 inch - Two Fat Downloads 88 EP ) Primevil @''' *Monster Twins: Bring The Weed (7") Barry U '''@ *Lovejunk: Let It Slide (Peel Session) *DJ Kaos: I Can Feel It (12 inch ) Ravin’ Mad @''' *Jason Morphew: Call Me With Your Love (CD – Transparent ) Ba Da Bing *Silver Apples: Misty Mountain (CD – Beacon ) Whirlybird Records '''$ *Mainline: UR 1 Mix (12 inch ) Certificate 18 @ £ *Stunt Child: I'll Tell You (7 inch - A Part Of The Past) Stuntunes *Lovejunk: Closing Time (Peel Session) *Black Uhuru: Eye Market (LP - Chill Out ) Island Records @ £ *'File 1' cuts out 32s into next track *Black Uhuru: Boof 'n' Baff 'n' Biff Brazillia Remix (Various Artists 2xLP - Dubmission 2: The Remixes ) Quango Records @ £ *Rockerfella: Out Of Sight Dubwise Pt 2 (12 inch ) London Some’ting Records @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1998-01-13 (incomplete) *2) dat_148.mp3 *3) 1998-01-xx Peel Show LE387 ;Length *1) 01:33:41 *2) 03:49:44 (1:07:36-2:10:17) (to 1:13:21 and from 2:00:16 unique) *3) 1:31:15 (from 1:06:04) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 148 *3) Created from LE387 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1998 Lee Tape 387. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes